


dissect me

by Rai99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confused Vivi, F/M, Law is whipped, Meet-Cute?, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai99/pseuds/Rai99
Summary: Amidst preparations of attending the Reverie and declining the innumerous attempts of her father wanting to play match-maker for her, Vivi receives a strange letter.yandere!Law x Vivi





	dissect me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first official contribution to the OP fandom. I wrote this for a writing challenge at the forum Oro Jackson. The topic was for your favorite character to receive a letter from a secret admirer. It was a Halloween theme and, well, let me just say that things get pretty dark and intense. I didn't place any warnings as I think it's not too dark but please let me know if I should. I would've made this longer however the word limit was 700. Without further ado, please enjoy!

Dark brown eyes glared at the newspaper in front of her, the words “World Economic Journal” were printed atop in big, bold letters and a small picture of a smirking birdman beside it.

That sneaky birdman Morgans had done it again.

“King Cobra bedridden! Princess Vivi’s unexpected wedding?! Who is the lucky man?!” the headlines read.

Vivi couldn’t help the exasperated sigh from escaping her throat.

This was the fifth article in two weeks.

Alabasta had been prospering since the defeat of Crocodile, their trusted defenders Pell and Chaka making sure of the peace in the sandy land. There were problems but the people of Alabasta had learned to unite and solve them together just as her father, King Cobra, had taught them. Unfortunately, he had fallen ill in the last few months and somehow had become incredibly fixated on the prospects of him dying and leaving dear Vivi alone. That had lead to what he deemed to be an excellent solution: arranging a marriage for his lovely daughter!

While the Princess, of course, was against the idea – she had just turned eighteen! – the news spread like wildfire.

Morgans’ articles were proof.

Vivi scoffed before her eyes fell on the article below the main headlines.

“Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law appointed as new Shichibukai!” it read, followed with a picture of the man in question, all dark colors and wicked grins but there was just something about his eyes, something that made Vivi’s insides shiver and she quickly placed the newspaper away before lying on her bed.

Something crunched beneath her and she rolled over to find a black envelope with a heart stamp on it. Puzzled, she opened it to find a piece of black parchment with words in shocking red ink.

 

_A canvas of white._

_A waterfall of blue._

_Two drops of hot chocolate._

_A smear of pink._

_Pearly white teeth._

_And I already decided you were mine._

 

Vivi blinked.

What?

 

_Let’s start with the eyes, shall we, darling?_

_Eyes the shade of hot chocolate, warm and full and vibrant yet cold and hard and defiant so much so that I’m tempted to pluck them and keep them in a jar, making them mine. Mine. MINE._

 

Her insides turned dead cold.

What in the heavens was this?

 

_A curtain of blue, next. Running my hands through the silky strands – like touching clouds, maybe – absolutely unforgivable if another hand touches it before mine though._

_Princess, can I tell you a secret?_

_I actually want to dissect you._

 

Her eyes widened.

 

_Slice you open and feel the hot blood inside of you – proof of your existence, proof that you belong to me._

_But, I won’t do it._

_Not yet._

_Hey, you like flowers, don’t you? What about corpse lilies? I find them ravishingly beautiful._

_You, in the middle of a rotting flower field, a crown of corpse lilies on your head, arms and ankles covered in spider-lilies and lips smeared in shocking blood._

_That vision of you sends my body trembling and my heart rattling._

_How beautiful._

_You agree with me, don’t you?_

_If you don’t, shall I dissect you and line your lungs with tiny corpse lilies? Will you appreciate the beauty of the flower then?_

_Will you be mine then?_

 

The blue-haired woman was already shivering, teeth literally chattering as she got up to a standing position. What psycho sent this? What in the actual hell was this?

This letter was definitely not normal.

She heard the swish of a coat and turned around to find wanting dead eyes, dark tattoos and a feral grin on the balcony.

Her body froze and her throat felt like sandpaper.

“S-Surgeon…of Death….” Her voice was barely above a whisper when, in a blink of an eye, he was before her, hand holding her chin.

Then, he brushed his thumb over her lips and she felt something watery and warm coat them as he turned around to walk back to the balcony.

“W-what – “

And when her eyes fell on his hands – scarred and _red_ – she knew.

In reply, he gave her a grin that sent chills down her spine and vanished into thin air, leaving a shell-shocked princess behind.

He had already dissected her.

And there was absolutely no escape from him.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never considered this pairing until I saw the prompt and even then, I wasn't sure if anyone even considered this pairing. Something about yandere Law has always appealed to me and Vivi is best OP girl for me so, I guess this was coming haha. You can interpret the ending anyhow, to be honest but I want to clarify that when Vivi says that she's been dissected, it doesn't mean that she's started catching feelings for Law or anything. It's more like she realizes that Law won't leave her alone. Wow, that sounds pretty scary but maybe Vivi can change him? It's all up to your interpretation ;) Feedback is appreciated! Leave a comment <3


End file.
